Arnold Vosloo
Arnold Vosloo (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Steel Dawn'' (1987) [Makker]: Impaled on a spear attached to a desert vehicle while Arnold is jousting with Patrick Swayze in said transport. *''Act of Piracy'' (1988) [Sean Stevens]: Killed in an explosion or burned to death when Gary Busey fires a flare gun at him. *''Reason to Die'' (1990) [Wesley Wilson]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach with his own shotgun by Wings Hauser as Arnold attacks several cops.1 *''1492: Conquest of Paradise (1992) ''Guevara Executed by having his neck slowly strangled. *''Hard Target (1993)'' [Pik Van Cleaf]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Jean-Claude Van Damme at the end of a shoot-out in a warehouse. *''Rough Draft'' (1998) [Stefan]: Stabbed in the stomach with his own knife by Gary Busey during a fight. *''The Mummy (1999)'' [High Priest Imhotep]: Executed by being buried alive as part of a human sacrificial punishment (along with all his fellow priests). He later returns from the dead and after losing his immortality, he is stabbed in the stomach by Brendan Fraser, then falls into a pit of spirits. However, he was magically resurrected in the sequel. *''The Mummy Returns'' (2001) [High Priest Imhotep]: Commits suicide by falling backwards into a pit of spirits after being abandoned by Patricia Velasquez. *''Con Express'' (2002) [Anton Simeonov]: Killed when the avalanche causes the train he's on to crash. *''Endangered Species'' (2003) [Warden]: Playing an alien, electrocuted when the alien (Saulis Siparis) shoots him on the neck with a taser. He dies shortly after talking to Eric Roberts. *''Death Train'' (2006) [Lennart]: Accidentally shoots the pilot above him in a get-away helicopter while attempting to shoot Mathis Landwehr. Vosloo later jumps onto the copter (unaware of the damage he's inflicted) just as the shot pilot is succumbing to his wounds and both are blown up when the copter flips around crashing into part of the train. *''Blood Diamond (2006)'' [Colonel Coetzee]: Shot several times in the chest by Leonardo DiCaprio during a firefight between Leonardo and Arnold's men. (Thanks to Anne and ND) *''Fire & Ice (Fire & Ice: The Dragon Chronicles)'' (2008) [King Augustin]: Stabbed in the back with a sword by Ovidiu Niculescu as Arnold is about to kill Razvan Vasilescu. His body is shown again later on when his daughter (Amy Acker) discovers him. (Thanks to Stephen) *''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) [Zartan]: Stabbed in the stomach when Lee Byung-hun throws a sword at him at the end of a fight, while Arnold is disguised as Jonathan Pryce; he transforms back to his true appearance after his death (since due to his nano-technology he might have survived I don’t know if this contributes as a death scene, so I thought I'd list this just in case). (Due to the dual-cast nature of this scene, I'm listing if for both Arnold and Jonathan.) (Thanks to Tommy and Dignan) TV Deaths *''Charmed: Murphy's Luck (2000)'' [Spirit Killer]: Killed (off-screen) by Brian Krause, using his magical powers; we only see Brian teleporting Arnold away, but the implication of his fate is fairly clear. (Thanks to David31) *''24: Day 4: 6:00 a.m.-7:00 a.m. (2005)'' [Habib Marwan]: Commits suicide by throwing himself from the deck of a parking garage; Kiefer Sutherland grabs him and attempts to pull him up, but Arnold cuts Kiefer's hand, causing Kiefer to drop him. (Thanks to Alex, PortsGuy, and Neil) *''Chuck: Chuck Versus the Colonel (2009)'' [Vincent Smith]: Presumably killed in an explosion, when Bonita Friedericy orders an airstrike against the Fulcrum facility. He's last seen being knocked out during a fight with Yvonne Strahovski. *''NCIS: Enemies Foreign (2010)'' [Amit Hadar]: Blown up off-screen by one of the Naval safehouses. His body is discovered by Rocky Carroll after he regains consciousness. Vosloo's character is later confirmed as deceased in the following episode Enemies Domestic. *''Elementary: Heroine'' (2013) [Christos Theophilus]: Shot off-screen by one of Michael Aronov's men after being coerced into killing someone else while his family was held hostage and after Aronov tells him that his family's dead. *[[Grimm (2011 series)|'Grimm: ''Marechaussee (2015)']] Wilde: Stabbed with his own stinger tail due to Bitsie Tulloch forcing back on himself with her telekinetic powers. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Nancy Mulford Gallery Imhotep's death.png|Arnold Vosloo's death in ''The Mummy Returns Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:South African actors and actresses Category:1962 Births Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Death scenes by avalanche Category:Comedic death scenes